It's All Because Of You!
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Kagami berulangtahun tanggal 2 Agustus. Semua merayakan dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya,termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Namun,ada satu orang yang tak memberikannya ucapan yang membuatnya senang,melainkan rasa kecewa. Apa kalian tahu siapa dia ...? For Kagami and Aomine Birthday! 2 August and 31 August #AokagaFF #EVENTAOKAGAINA
1. Chapter 1

~It's All Because Of You!~

Kuroko no Basket

Pair: AoKaga

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort

Warning:  
BL,Yaoi

Disclameir:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan alurnya saja.

Summary:

Kagami berulangtahun tanggal 2 Agustus. Semua merayakan dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya,termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Namun,ada satu orang yang tak memberikannya ucapan yang membuatnya senang,melainkan rasa kecewa. Apa kalian tahu siapa dia ...?

For Kagami and Aomine Birthday! 2 August and 31 August

#AokagaFF

[Semua ini saya buat langsung terlintas di otak saya. Ini karya saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lain, itu hanya kebetulan belaka]

Chapter 1 ...

Matahari bersinar sangatlah terik walau masih pagi hari. Ya, inilah efek dari musim panas. Musim yang sangatlah membuat pekerjaan menjadi lebih berat daripada hari-hari biasa. Selain dari panasnya udara yang menyengat, hari ini juga membuat hari-hari seorang "Kagami Taiga" menjadi lebih berat.

Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar bunyi alarm yang berdering di samping tempat tidurnya. Bunyi alarm mengganggu alam sadarnya dan membuatnya terpaksa mengawali harinya dengan sedikit mengantuk. Dia berdiri dengan pakaian serta rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan membuka jendela kamarnya yang langsung disambut oleh sinarnya matahari.

"Ukh ..." Matanya terasa sakit, tapi inilah musim panas dimana matahari lebih terik dari biasanya dan peluh keringat yang bercucuran lebih daripada musim biasa.

Kagami berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sejenak sebelum membuka cafenya. Benar, Kagami Taiga bekerja sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran. Namun, karena tugasnya yang hanya memadamkan api tersebut sangatlah jarang di kota Tokyo, dia lebih memilih membuka sebuah cafe kecil di dekat rumahnya dan menjadikan pemadam kebakaran menjadi pekerjaan sambilannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri sejenak, dia memakai pakaian simple yaitu kaos berwarna hitam serta celana selutut berwarna biru tua. Dia terlalu malas memakai pakaian ribet di musim panas ini. Dia menuju ke dapur,dimana dirinya membutuhkan asupan energi untuk memulai harinya.

Dia melirik sebuah kalender sambil menguap. Di liburan panas seperti ini, biasanya cafenya cukup ramai dengan berisikan muda-mudi yang nongkrong mengisi waktu liburan musim panas. Mungkin dia harus bekerja ekstra keras.

"2 Agustus ... Eh,sudah bulan Agustus,ya?" ujarnya entah kepada siapa. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat roti bakar dengan secangkir kopi. Tentu saja dia memerlukan banyak energi berhubung dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan besar dan rakus itu ...

"Ah,lebih baik aku segera berangkat." Dia melirik jam dinding yang terpampang di dinding rumahnya. Sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat,sedangkan dia harus membuka cafenya sekitar jam sembilan pagi.

Dia bergegas. Memeriksa bahwa rumahnya sudah aman di tinggali kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe miliknya ...

.

.

.

Dongg...

Kagami terheran sendiri. Sejak kapan cafenya itu sudah memiliki pemilik lain? Dia tahu, dia sendirilah yang meresmikan dan mengurus cafenya. Dia tak pernah ingat bahwa dia menulis pemgumuman yang berada di depan pintu dengan tulisan :

" **Cafe ini telah dibooking dan akan tutup pada hari ini karena pemiliknya sedang ada urusan. Hanya hari ini saja, 2 Agustus.  
~Pemilik Cafe!~"**

Kagami tahu pasti bahwa itu bukan tulisannya dan juga bukan merupakan salah satu tulisan dari karyawannya. Hm,memang dia mengurus cafe ini dengan beberapa orang karyawan yang biasanya datang lebih lambat daripadanya, tapi karyawan-karyawannya tak akan seberani ini menutup cafenya seenak jidat.

Kring,kring~ Ponsel pintar miliknya berdering membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya yang belum sempat masuk ke dalam cafenya. Dia mendapat beberapa e-mail dari beberapa orang. Dua orang dari karyawannya dan satu lagi dari ...

Kise Ryouta.

Kagami mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa Kise mengirimkannya e-mail pada pukul 8 pagi? Apa urusannya? Ah,itu bisa diurus nanti. Pertama,e-mail dari karyawannya dulu.

" _Kagami-san, apa benar cafe tutup hari ini? Jika benar,saya rasa saya bisa cuti hari ini..."_ Kedua e-mail itu menyampaikan isi yang sama. Aneh ... Apa semalam dia mengatakan bahwa dia cuti hari ini?

"Apaan ini?" Kagami mengelap keringatnya. Menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk masuk dulu ke dalam cafenya. Dia merogoh kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu cafe.

"Hah? Tak terkunci?" Dia ingat sekali bahwa kemarin malam dia mengunci pintu itu baik-baik. Apa ada yang mencuri!?

Kagami langsung masuk ke dalam cafe dan memastikan bahwa cafenya ...

BUM!

...baik-baik saja. Ah,sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

" _Otanjoubi Omedettou,Kagami!/Bakagami!/Kagami-kun/Taiga!_ "

Kagami tersentak kaget. Baru saja masuk ke dalam cafenya sendiri sudah mendapat teriakan dari orang yang sangat ramai dari sini.

"K-Kalian ... Kenapa!?"

"D-Aho! Masa ulangtahun sendiri tak ingat!?" Mantan kaptennya saat SMA menepuk kepalanya kuat membuatnya merintih kesakitan. "Ulang ...tahun?" Mungkin otaknya sedikit lemot, dia mencoba mengingat tanggal berapa hari ini...

"AH,BENAR JUGA!" Dia baru mengingatnya.

"Bakagami! Kami sudah capek-capek merayakannya tapi kau malah lupa dengan ulangtahunmu sendiri!?" Riko membawakan sebuah kue ulangtahun. Itu membuat Kagami mundur beberapa langkah. "A-Apa _Kantoku_ yang membuat ini!?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ' _Kantoku_ '! Itu sudah lama!" Riko berceramah. "M-Maaf,Aida! Kebiasaan!"

"Tenang saja,Kagami-kun. Kuenya dibuat oleh Himuro-san dan dibantu olehku serta Mitobe-senpai,"

"Hua,Kuroko!? Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu!" Kagami terlonjak kaget dan mundur ke arah samping. Kuroko menghela lama berteman dengannya pun tak bisa membuat teman-temannya menyadari keberadaannya setiap saat. "Aku muncul secara normal,Kagami-kun ..."

"Omedettou,Kagami! Itu salam dariku, Mitobe, dan Tsuchida!" Koganei memberikan sebuah tos kepada Kagami yang diikuti oleh senyuman Tsuchida dan anggukan kepala Mitobe. Setelah bertahun-tahun pun dia masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Omedetou,Kagami!" Fukuda, Kawahara dan Furihata memberikan selamat kepada Kagami hampir secara bersamaan. "Huo,setelah lulus pun kalian tetap bertiga,ya?"

"Omedetou,Bakagami." Kagami menoleh ke arah suara. "Izuki-senpai pun memanggilku Bakagami ..." Kiyoshi yang berada di samping Izuki tertawa lepas. "Omedetou na,Kagami..."

"Ahaha,arigato,minnaa..." Kagami tersenyum bahagia. Tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini.

"I miss you,Kagamiii!" Belum selesai dengan Seirin, Alex dan Himuro sudah muncul di samping Kagami. "Happy Birthday!" Alex memeluk Kagami dengan erat.

"Otanjoubi omedetou,Taiga ... Sebenarnya aku nyaris lupa jika Kuroko tak mengingatkanku..." Himuro muncul dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi,yang merencanakan ini semua adalah kau,Kuroko? Are,mana Kuroko?" tanya Kagami melihat sekeliling."Aku disini,Kagami-kun. Memang benar,tapi tak sepenuhnya benar. Ini juga adalah ide dari Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun..."

"Kise dan Aomine? Oh,benar juga!" Kagami teringat sesuatu. Dia belum sempat membaca e-mail dari Kise tadi ...

" **Kagamicchi,otanjoubi omedetou-ssu! Gomenne! Padahal aku,Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi yang merencanakannya,tapi aku tetap tak bisa menunda jadwal penerbanganku pada hari ini-ssu! Gomenne-ssu! Sore jaa nee! Ingatkan aku untuk meminta traktiran di cafemu ketika aku kembali nanti-ssu!"**

Kagami tersenyum tipis melihat e-mail tersebut. Setidaknya dia diakui oleh Kiseki no Sedai. "Baik sekali kalian sampai mengingat hari ulangtahunku ..."

"Tidak,aku lupa tentang itu,Kagami-kun." Kuroko berkata itu dengan ekspresinya sudah kelewatan datar. "Apa? Jadi,kenapa?"

"Aomine-kun."

Mata Kagami membulat sempurna ketika Kuroko menyebut nama 'Aomine'. Kuroko tersenyum tipis dengan perubahan mimik wajah dari Kagami. "Aomine-kun lah yang merencanakan ini semua ... Tapi ..." Kuroko sengaja memberikan jeda.

"Tapi apa,Kuroko?"

Kuroko meneguk ludah. Entah ingin dia katakan atau tidak. "Tak apa-apa,Kagami-kun. Bukan apa-apa."

Kring,kring~ Ponsel Kagami berdering lagi. Kagami segera mengambilnya dan mendapati bahwa dia mendapat 3 e-mail di waktu yang berselang beberapa menit setiap e-mail. Pertama,

" **Otanjoubi omedetou,Kagami. Aku akan mendukung cafemu jika kau membuka menu makanan manis di sana~ Aku memberimu selamat karena dipaksa Kise-chin~ Bukan apa-apa~"**

Kagami sweatdropped. Sejak kapan Murasakibara mendapat sifat tsundere dari Midorima? Ah,Kagami tak peduli. Toh,ucapan selamat sudah membuatnya senang,entah itu paksaan atau dengan hati yang ikhlas.

" **Otanjoubi omedetou,Bakagami. Bukannya aku ingin mengucapkannya-nanodayo, aku hanya diingatkan oleh Kuroko dan dipaksa oleh Kise. Itu saja."**

Bahkan dalam e-mailnya pun tetap saja tsundere. Dasar Tsunderima ...

" **Otanjoubi Omedettou Gozaimasu, Kagami Taiga"**

Ingatkan Kagami untuk menscreenshot e-mail dari anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi ini. Ini adalah e-mail paling formal dan paling singkat yang pernah dia terima selama ini!

"Kuroko, memangnya Akashi selalu bersikap formal bahkan dalam e-mailnya!?" Kagami menunjukan layar ponsel pintarnya kepada Kuroko. "Entahlah, dia sibuk dengan perusahaannya."

"Oh,ya! Siapa yang menaruh pengumuman dan menyuruh karyawanku untuk cuti hari ini!? Apa kalian mau bertanggung jawab jika gajiku bulan ini tak ada!?"

"Tenang saja,Taiga. Ini baru awal bulan~" Alex mengucapkan hal itu dengan santai sambil menyeruput kopi. "Alex, kau bisa mengatakan itu karena bukan kau yang bekerja,melainkan aku! Lagipula,sebagian uangku selalu dimakan olehmuu!"

"Ma~ Ma~ Sudahlah,Taiga. Hanya sehari kok. Toh,ini kan hari spesialmu. Kami sudah menyiapkannya, ayo bersenang-senang." Himuro memegang bahu Kagami sambil tersenyum lembut. Kagami menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum.

"Arigatou naa ..." Dia benar-benar berterimakasih. Dia sangat bahagia melihat teman-temannya rela menghabiskan waktu bekerja mereka demi merayakan ulangtahunnya.

Tapi, ada yang kurang ...

"Kuroko!" Kagami memanggil Kuroko yang sedang meminum vanila shake. "Huo,bahkan disini ada vanila shake!?" tanya Kagami melihat Kuroko yang begitu menikmati minuman kesukaannya. "Ini _request_ dariku,Kagami-kun. Kalau tak ada vanila,aku tak akan datang."

"A-Apaan itu? Kau tak ikhlas mengadakan pesta ulangtahunku?"

"Ada apa,Kagami-kun? Kau ingin berbicara?" tanya Kuroko masih menyeruput vanila shakenya. "Oh,ya! Kiseki no Sedai ada berapa orang?" Pertanyaan Kagami membuat ekspresi Kuroko yang biasanya datar kini sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam membuat Kagami sendiri bingung dengan tingkah Kuroko.

"Bakagami."

"Aku serius,hoiy!" Kagami sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban Kagami. Belum lagi Kuroko menjawab pertanyaannya,dia sudah mendapat pukulan di kepala yang lumayan keras. "Itte!"

"Kau kenapa,Kagami? Amnesia,ya?" Si pelaku pemukulan―Hyuuga Junpei― bersama dengan beberapa orang menatap Kagami heran.

"Eto ... Pemain basket di lapangan ada 5 orang, ditambah lagi pemain bayangan keenam. Totalnya 6 orang." Aida Riko menjawab untuk Kagami. "Siapa saja?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Moo! Taiga, kau lupa ingatannya? Tadi pagi kau lupa tanggal lahirmu,sekarang kau lupa siapa saja Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal itu?" Himuro pun ikut bersuara. Yang lainnya mendekati Kagami yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan aneh.

"Tidak sama sekali! Aku masih ingat seluruh ingatanku kok-desu!" Kagami canggung dengan tatapan mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Aku hanya bertanya. Tak boleh,ya?"

"Eto ... Lebih baik aku yang menjawab. Jika kau mengingatnya,katakan ingat,ya?" Kiyoshi mendekati Kagami dan menghirup napas.

"Kise Ryouta." Kagami mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa Kise sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai pilot. Entah takdir apa,dia berhasil menjadi pilot tertampan yang pernah ada. Sampai-sampai di pesawat tersebut, begitu banyak pramugari cantik di sekitar Kise.

"Midorima Shintaro." Kagami menjawab, "Ya." Dia ingat sekali dengan orang tsundere itu. Dia sekarang bekerja di salah satu dokter di rumah sakit 'Midorima'. Minggu lalu,dia pergi ke sana untuk merawat kakinya yang terluka dan bertemu dengan Tsun-tsun disana.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Kagami meneguk ludah dan mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak ingat Titan tersebut? Dia selalu datang berkunjung jika dia datang ke Tokyo. Dia selalu protes bahwa cafe Kagami harus menyediakan menu makanan manis.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Emperor Eye itu sudah menjadi pengusaha besar di kota Kyoto sekarang. Tak jarang dia berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk bernostalgia atau melakukan reuni dengan yang lainnya. Tentu saja,dia juga diundang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kagami melirik Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya. Wajah polos nan datar itu sudah terkenal di taman kanak-kanak. Dia sangat disenangi oleh beberapa anak kecil.

"Etoo ... Kau melupakan satu orang," Kuroko menanggapi perkataan Kiyoshi.

"Are,siapa?"

"Aomine-kun." Satu kata membuat Kagami teringat segalanya. Benar juga, dia merasa hari ulangtahunnya kurang karena dia. Jika seluruh Kiseki no Sedai sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya, hanya dialah yang belum.

"Oh,iya,ya! Aku lupa kalau Ahomine termasuk Kiseki no Sedai! Ha ha!" Kagami tertawa lepas membuat Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. "Tak biasanya,Kagami-kun. Bukannya kau―"

Kagami langsung menutup mulut Kuroko. "Diam,Kuroko!" bisiknya keras membuat telinga Kurok berdenyut sakit. "Telingaku bisa pecah karenamu,Kagami-kun."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si hitam itu?" tanya Alex. "Tak ada apa-apa! Ayo,kita lanjutkan pestanyaa!" Kagami langsung mengambil kue yang disediakan untuknya dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Humph! Ini enak sekali,Tatsuya!"

"Jangan lupa kalau Mitobe juga membuatnya!" Koganei menyuarakan protes Mitobe yang diikuti anggukan keras dari Mitobe. "Aku juga!" Riko pun berteriak membuat Kagami langsung memuntahkan kue tersebut.

Kuroko tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kagami. Dia tersenyum tipis dan meraih ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang. " _Moshi moshi,_ Momoi-san?"

" _Ara,Tetsu-kunn! Ada apa pagi-pagi begini menelponku?"_

"Eto ... Aomine-kun bagaimana?"

~Because Of You~

" **Kasus pembunuhan telah terjadi di kota Shinjuku, tepatnya berada di jalan XX pada sebuah apartemen. Korbannya adalah seorang pria yang berusia kurang lebih 50 tahun. Polisi sedang mengadakan penyelidikan lanjut terhadap kasus ini karena korban tersebut adalah seorang pejabat tinggi yang tinggal di Tokyo―"**

"Apaan berita ini? Hoiy,Kagami. Di hari ulangtahunmu ada yang terbunuh. Sepertinya kau ini pembawa sial."

"Jangan bercanda,Kapten! Aku ini pembawa keberuntungan kok!" Kagami menatap tajam sang mantan kapten yang melirik TV besar yang sengaja disediakan di cafe dengan mulut penuh dengan krim. "D-Aho! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Kapten' lagi!"

Kuroko yang mendengar berita itu mendengarnya dengan seksama dan melihat perkembangan berita. Dia menyipitkan matanya. Fokus kepada layar besar yang ada di depannya. Kemudian mengumpat kesal, "Cih!" Kemudian terkaget melihat layar tersebut dan langsung mematikan TV.

" **Kami seda** ―" Belum selesai sang reporter bicara, dia sudah lenyap tanpa bekas. Seluruh orang yang melihat TV yang tiba-tiba mati melirik ke arah Kuroko yang memegang remote control TV.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Kuroko? Kenapa kau matikan TV-nya?" tanya Koganei di belakang Kuroko. Kuroko menurunkan tangannya dan meletakan remote di meja. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Korban tadi kenalanmu,Kuroko?" tanya Furihata. Kuroko menggeleng. "Sejak kapan aku mengenal pejabat tinggi?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengambil vanila shake yang baru. Ini sudah gelas yang ketiga.

Kagami menatap heran Kuroko namun tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Mungkin dia tak tahan dengan perkataan 'pembunuhan' dll. Sekarang kepalanya cemas dan penuh harap. Semuanya sudah mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, mulai dari Seirin, Alex, Himuro sampai seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Namun,diantara mereka semua hanya 'dia' lah yang belum mengucapkan selamat. Ya,dia adalah ...

Aomine Daiki.

Dia menggeleng kepalanya cepat dan melirik jam dinding cafe yang berbentuk seperti cangkir. Masih pukul 12 siang, masih ada setengah hari lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Kagami menghela napas dan melirik meja makan yang tadi penuh dengan makanan kini telah kosong melompong.

"Naa,Taiga, aku akan kembali ke Akita." Kagami tersentak dari lamunannya. "Apa? Cepat sekali!" Himuro tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, aku harus segera kesana. Terimakasih untuk hari ini,ya... " Kagami tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu,Tatsuya. Terimakasih." Alex mengikuti Himuro dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi

"Yah,Himuro-san dan Alex-san sudah mau pergi. Ja,kami juga."

"Apa!?" Kagami kaget. Pestanya sudah berakhir,ya? "Kami memiliki pekerjaan juga,Kagami."

"Jadi kalian membuatku cuti hari ini sementara kalian semua bekerja!?" teriak Kagami kesal. Yang lainnya hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa garing. "Warui na,Kagami. Silahkan nikmati hari liburmu~"

Baiklah,satu persatu mulai meninggalkan cafe. Cafe yang semula ramai dan cerah kini semakin lama semakin sepi dan gelap. Kagami menghela napas dan melirik cafenya yang sangatlah berantakan ...

"Jadi,harus aku yang membereskan semua ini?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Tidak juga,Kagami-kun." Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kagami sambil meminum vanila shake. Dari tadi kerjaan anak itu hanyalah minum dan makan sepotong kue. Dia ada niat merayakan atau tidak,sih?

"Kuroko!" Kaget,pasti. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kagami melihat Kuroko yang sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe. "Aku tinggal untuk membersihkan ini,Kagami-kun. Lagipula, sekarang liburan musim panas." Kagami mengangguk kepalanya mengerti. "Oh,biar kubantu." Kagami menghampiri Kuroko yang membawa beberapa piring kotor menuju ke dapur.

"Tapi ... " Kagami ingin bertanya, namun ada sesuatu yang menahan tenggorokannya untuk bicara. "Tapi apa,Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko melihat Kagami yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Kagami ragu,Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tak jadi,deh."

"Are, kenapa Aomine-kun tak datang,ya?" ujar Kuroko dengan nada jahil,bukan datar seperti biasanya. "Apa maksudmu,Kuroko?"

"Padahal sang pujaan hati sedang menunggu~"

"Damare,Kurokoo!" Kagami melemparkan Kuroko dengan kotak tissue yang ada di salah satu meja, namun Kuroko bisa menghindarkannya dengan mudah. Kuroko tersenyum tipis kepada Kagami.

"Jangan disembunyikan, tahu kau menunggu Aomine-kun."

Semburat merah muncul di bawah mata Kagami. "U-Urusee! Aku tak menunggunya! Cuma aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa dia tak memberiku kabar! A-Ah,itu saja!" Mungkin sifat tsundere dari Midorima menular ke Kagami sekarang ini. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. "Terserahmu,Kagami-kun." Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel tempat cuci piring diikuti oleh Kagami yang membawa beberapa piring kotor ke arah meja.

"Tapi, kau tahu kenapa dia tak memberi kabar,Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena sedikit noda krim. "Tidak." Kuroko menjawab dengan tetap fokus ke arah cuciannya. Kagami menunduk, sedikit kesal sebenarnya. "Baiklah,kau urus dapur dan aku urus bagian luar." Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar dan sweatddrop dengan keadaan cafenya yang begitu berantakan!

"Ah... Pekerjaan tambahan tanpa dibayar." Kagami mengeluh. Kuroko melirik ke arah Kagami,kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

" _Hontou ni gomenne, Kagami-kun,Aomine-kun."_

~Because Of You!~

Ingatkan Kagami untuk memprotes masalah cafenya kepada orang-orang yang makan disana khusus pada tanggal 2 Agustus. Dia sangatlah lelah membersihkan cafe ini sendirian bersama dengan Kuroko. Kuroko juga terduduk di bangku sambil mengusap dahinya yang mengeluarkan cucuran keringat. "Kotor sekali ..." ujarnya pelan.

"Argh!" Kagami semakin kesal saja. Dia melirik ke arah jam. Jam tiga sore. Ok, sekarang dia mengecek ponselnya. Sama sekali kosong tanpa ada pemberitahuan. Kagami mengeluh kesal. Apa yang dia nantikan?

"Menunggu Aomine-kun?"

"Urusee!" Kagami langsung berteriak. Kuroko sedikit terkejut, kemudian memasang ekspresi datar lagi. "Langsung respon."

"Diam kau,Kuroko!" Kagami ingin menghajar Kuroko sebelum tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering lagi. Kuroko melirik ke arah ponsel Kagami, begitu juga dengan Kagami.

" _Moshi moshi?"_ Kagami langsung mengangkatnya. Betapa bodohnya dirinya karena tak melihat nama sang penelpon. Berharap bahwa sang pujaan hati yang menelponnya.

" _Ara,Kagaminn! Otanjoubi Omedetou!"_ teriak sang penelpon dari sana. Kagami mengeluh kecewa. "Momoi kah?" tanyanya dengan nada murung.

" _Are, kau tak senang ketika diucapkan selamat ulangtahun?"_ Momoi tersenyum sendiri disana. " _Apa ... jangan-jangan kau belum mendapat ucapan ulangtahun dari Dai-chan?"_

Semburat tipis muncul di pipi Kagami. "Apaan sih kalian ini!?" ujarnya kacau. Momoi tertawa pelan.

" _Tetsu-kun menelponku tadi dan mengatakan bahwa hari ini Kagamin ulang tahun. Cuma Aomine-nya tak ada~"_

"Apa maksudmu 'Aomine-nya'?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak dan melirik ke arah Kuroko.

" _Gomen ne,Kagamin! Aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku,jadi aku tak bisa menghubungi Dai-chan. Ini juga waktu istirahat sebentar..."_

"Yah,tak apa-apa,Momoi. Aku tak memaksamu untuk menghubungi Ahomine."

" _Aha ha haa... Kalau kau rindu dengannya_ ―"

"AKU TAK RINDU PADANYA!" Sambungan telepon itu terputus oleh teriakan Kagami. Bahkan Kuroko sendiri kaget melihat Kagami berteriak. "Benarkah itu,Kagami-kun?"

"Urusee na,Kuroko!" Kagami mengeluh kesal. "Mungkin kau terlalu banyak dekat-dekat dengan Midorima-kun sehingga sifatnya tertular padamu ..."

"Mana ada! Siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan lumut nanodayo itu?!"

"Kalau Aomine-kun?" Kagami langsung salah tingkah begitu mendengar nama 'Aomine'. "Kenapa kau malah menyebut namanya,Kuroko?"

"Lha, tadi kau marah-marah, tapi saat aku menyebut nama 'Aomine-kun',kau langsung tenang." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Argh! Aku menyerah. Atau kau yang cemburu,Kuroko?" Kagami berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku tak cemburu,Kagami-kun. Bilang saja yang sejujurnya." Kuroko masih menatapnya dengan datar.

"Sudahlah,Kuroko. Aku lelah mendengar namanya." Kagami menghela napas dan sekali lagi menatap ponsel. Masih belum ada kabar dari Aomine ...

Kuroko melihat ke arah sekitar. "Sepertinya pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai, Kagami-kun." Dia berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Apa? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kagami terkejut melihat Kuroko yang sedang bersiap pergi. "Aku tak ingin menganggu keromantisan AoKaga jika aku berlama-lama disini."

"Kurokoo!" Sekali lagi Kagami berteriak. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke toko buku sebentar dan pulang."

"Kalau begitu,aku ikut. Aku bosan―" Perkataan Kagami langsung dipotong oleh Kuroko. "Bagaimana jika Aomine-kun datang saat kita berdua? Dia pasti cemburu berat. Sore jaa nee..." Kuroko menghilang di balik pintu.

"Cemburu berat? Hah? Mana mungkin!" Kagami mengumpat kesal. Dia memilih untuk duduk dan membuka TV.

" **Kasus pembunuhan pejabat tinggi Tokyo masih belum menemukan titik terang. Saat ini,polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut** ―"

"Baka, mana mungkin kasus itu terselesai begitu cepat..." Kagami mengganti channel. Membosankan sekali. Tak ada hal yang menarik. Sepi ... Itulah yang dirasakan Kagami sekarang.

"Padahal hari ini hari spesial dan penting bagiku ..." Kagami bergumam dan meletakan kepalanya di meja. Dia menguap lelah.

"Ahomine ..." Kagami bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya rasa penat dan ngantuk menghampirinya dan membawanya ke alam mimpi di tengah sore begini ...

~Because Of You!~

Matanya terbuka kembali. Kagami akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya tertidur. Cafenya sudah gelap,begitu juga langit. Kagami tak bisa melihat ke arah sekitar. Semuanya gelap. Padahal terakhir kali dia yakin bahwa dia masih menyalakan TV.

Dia membuka saklar dan PTAS, semuanya menjadi terang menerang. Menyilaukan mata. Kagami menguap ngantuk dan melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 7 malam. Dia benar-benar telat pulang.

Dia mengangkat tas bawaannya dan ponsel pintar yang tergelatak tak berdaya di lantai. Sepertinya terjatuh ketika dirinya tidur tadi. Itu menimbulkan goresan pada casingnya. "Argh,akan kuganti nanti." Dia membuka ponsel pintarnya.

Dia mendapat satu pesan.

Dengan cepat-cepat dia membuka password dari ponselnya dan melirik ke arah icon pesan dan menemukan pesan dari ...

" **Paket Kuota Internet Anda habis pada hari ini! Ayo** ―" Belum selesai dirinya membaca pesan tersebut, dia sudah membanting ,dirinya terlalu banyak berharap sehingga menghasilkan perasaan kecewa di hatinya.

Dia berjalan gontai membuka pintu cafenya. Setelah memastikan bahwa cafenya sudah aman,dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap dan hawa panas masih terasa di kulit Kagami. Ya,itulah efek dari musim panas yang membuatnya berhenti sebentar di mesin penjual minuman.

Entah kenapa musim panas mengingatkannya kepada pertandingannya pertama kali dengan Aomine. Dia kalah telak waktu itu. Namun dia mampu membalaskan dendamnya di pertandingan Winter Cup.

Kagami terdiam sejenak. Bernostalgia. Ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Aomine dan si hitam itu mengajaknya bermain one-on-one. Kagami sangat terkejut melihat perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka. Namun,di dalam lubuk hatinya,dia sangat mengagumi Aomine. Dia tampak keren dan begitu tampan!

Pertandingan pertama melawan Aomine membuat timnya,Seirin menghadapi kekalahan yang begitu memukul hati. Walau Kagami depresi, entah mengapa ada perasaan senang ketika melawan Aomine. Karena itulah, begitu mengetahui bahwa pertandingan pertama di Winter Cup melawannya lagi, Kagami begitu bersemangat sampai masuk ke dalam zona yang bernama Zone.

Begitu bernostalgia, Kagami sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia meraih kunci dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan berakhir ke arah meja ruang tamunya. Mengabaikannya dan langsung membuka bajunya yang menampakan badannya yang berotot kekar dan seksi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri sejenak sebelum dia kembali beraktivitas di dalam rumah.

Setelah mandi, dia pergi ke dapur. Sudah waktunya makan malam, tapi dia tak memasak air panas, berencana membuat sebuah kopi untuk menghangatkan diri. Seorang Kagami Taiga tak berselera makan? Apa yang membuatnya begitu? Huh,tentu saja karena 'dia'.

Kagami melirik jam. Sebentar lagi jam 9 malam,dia terlalu lama berendam di kamar mandi. Dia melirik ponsel pintarnya lagi. Layarnya gelap, tanpa ada cahaya yang ingin memberitahukan sebuah pemberitahuan atau apapun itu. Kagami merasa kecewa. Terlalu banyak berharap membuatnya sangat kecewa ...

Kring,kring! Ringtone ponselnya membuat Kagami tersentak dan langsung meraih ponselnya. Siapa yang menelponnya?

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami mengumpat kembali dalam hati. Harapannya terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat dirinya kecewa. Dia terdiam sejenak, tak mengangkat panggilan dari mantan bayangannya saat SMA itu. Dia merasa kesal,sangat kesal.

Layar pun menjadi gelap membuat Kagami tersadar bahwa dia mengabaikan panggilan dari Kuroko. Dia cepat-cepat menekan tombol 'Call' dan mencari nama Kuroko dan menekan tombol hijau di samping nama Kuroko tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah,Kuroko! Kau tadi menelpon? Ada apa?"

Diam, panggilan itu diam. Tak ada suara dari si penerima telpon. Butuh waktu 8 detik,Kuroko menjawabnya.

" _Ano ... Kagami-kun ..._ " Kuroko sengaja menggantung kalimatnya membuat Kagami penasaran. "Ada apaan?" tanyanya ulang.

" _Tetsu-kun,damee!"_ Kagami mengerutkan dahi. "Kau sedang bersama Momoi,ya?" tanyanya lagi. Kuroko menjawab, " _Hm,tolong tunggu sebentar..."_

Panggilan itu hening selama 20 detik. Kagami sudah merasa gatal ingin menutup telpon tersebut karena dirinyalah yang menelpon. Dia yang memakan banyak pulsa.

"Hoiy,Kuroko. Sudah belum?" tanya Kagami.

" _Maaf,Kagami-kun. Aku sengaja karena ingin menghabiskan pulsamu."_

"Kurokoo! Kau ingin kuhajar,ya!?"

" _Maaf,Kagami-kun. Aku tak jadi berbicara denganmu. Jaa."_

Tutt,tutt,tutt. Kagami ingin sekali membanting telponnya lagi. Sia-sia saja menelpon Kuroko! Padahal dia yang menelpon duluan.

Kagami mencampakan ponselnya ke mejanya dan berbaring di atas sofa. Panggilan dan pesan pada tanggal 2 Agustus membuatnya dilema. Tanpa Aomine Daiki ...

Dia kenapa? Perasaan apa ini? Memang benar,perasaan ini sudah lama muncul dari dirinya, tapi hubungan apa yang dia miliki dengan Aomine Daiki? Hanya sekedar teman,kau tahu? Mereka belum lagi berpacaran atau apa pun itu. Kenapa dia merasa kecewa sekali?

"Ahomine ..." Kagami menyebut nama Aomine lagi. Aomine,Aomine,Aomine lagi! Kenapa dia berpikir Aomine terus!? Kagami berusaha menjauhkan nama 'Aomine' dari pikirannya dengan membuka TV.

" **Kasus pembunuhan pejabat tinggi Tokyo akhirnya terungkap! Ternyata,pelakunya adalah anaknya sendiri karena menginginkan harta warisannya! Betapa kejamnya dunia ini ... Hanya karena menginginkan uang, menyebabkan membunuh satu sama lain ..."**

Kagami ber-oh ria. Dia sudah mengetahui pelaku dari pembunuhan tersebut. "Kasus yang merepotkan."

" **Awalnya, sang pelaku menolak ajakan polisi untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Bahkan sang pelaku menodongkan senjata tajam kepada polisi. Salah seorang polisi terluka parah akibat tembakan dari sang pelaku. Namun,akhirnya pelaku berhasil tertangkap."**

"Sudah salah,malah berontak. Apalah orang zaman sekarang ..." Kagami bergumam pelan. Dia teringat bahwa dia sedang memasak air panas. Dia segera berlari ke dapur untuk memeriksanya.

" **Saat ini,polisi tersebut sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit terdekat di sekitar lokasi kejadian..."**

~Because Of You!~

Kagami terlalu bosan pada hari ulangtahunnya itu. Dia membuka laptop,bermain-main sebentar. Namun laptop tersebut tak bisa memuaskan rasa bosannya. Kagami menghela napas. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam, namun Aomine belum juga memberi kabar.

'Ukh,kenapa Aomine lagi!?'

Kagami menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya. Terlalu lelah,namun tak bisa tidur karena tidur siangnya yang lumayan panjang tadi. Sesegera mungkin dia ingin tidur, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Tapi, matanya sama sekali tak ingin terpejam.

5 menit lagi menuju jam 00.00

5 menit lagi menuju tanggal 3 Agustus

5 menit lagi, ulangtahun Kagami berakhir.

Kagami terus menerus melihat jam. Berharap bahwa Aomine memberikannya kabar. Walaupun singkat atau apa saja, yang penting mendapat e-mail dari Aomine Daiki sudah membuatnya senang!

3 menit ... Kagami meneguk ludah

2 menit ... Kagami berkeringat dingin

1 menit ... Ini seperti menunggu datangnya tahun baru.

Teng! Seluruh jam di rumah Kagami sudah menunjukan bahwa sekarang sudah tanggal 3 Agustus ...

Kring,kring! Kagami langsung menyambar ponselnya dan dengan cepat membuka sebuah pesan yang berisikan ...

" **Kuota Internet Anda sudah berakhir masa** **―"**

Kagami sukses membanting ponselnya yang membuat casing ponsel benar-benar rusak. Dia memeluk lutut. Berharap berlebihan membuatnya kecewa. Sangat kecewa!

"AHOMINEE!

~TBC~

Fic pertama di fandom KnB. Dan fic pertama mengenai AoKaga. Jujur saja,saya kurang suka dengan pair AoKaga. Saya lebih setuju dengan AoKi. Tapi, karena ada sebuah event di buku muka dan kebetulan terlintaslah ide ini, langsung ketik di laptop

Hope you like it, need review~ Thanks for your time to read my fiction.

RnR pleasee~~

Ivy-chan9


	2. Chapter 2

~It's All Because Of You!~

Kuroko no Basket

Pair: AoKaga

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort

Warning:  
BL,Yaoi

Disclameir:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan alurnya saja.

Summary:

Kagami berulangtahun tanggal 2 Agustus. Semua merayakan dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya,termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Namun,ada satu orang yang tak memberikannya ucapan yang membuatnya senang,melainkan rasa kecewa. Apa kalian tahu siapa dia ...?

For Kagami and Aomine Birthday! 2 August and 31 August

#AokagaFF

[Semua ini saya buat langsung terlintas di otak saya. Ini karya saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lain, itu hanya kebetulan belaka]

Chapter 2 ...

Kagami berpikir sejenak... Apakah perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mengapa Aomine melupakannya? Apa dia lupa akan hari ulangtahunnya? Tidak, Kuroko sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Aominelah yang memiliki ide merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama dengan Kise dan Kuroko. Jadi, kenapa? Apa Aomine tak ingin merayakannya? Tidak, bahkan seluruh mantan musuhnya―Kiseki no Sedai― dari warna biru muda sampai merah mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepadanya dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Seluruhnya sudah mengucapkannya,kecuali Aomine.

Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

" ... gami-san! Kagami-san! Bakagami-san!"

Kagami ingin melempar gelas yang sedang dia lap. Karyawan macam apa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baka'?

"Apa kau bilang!? Baka!? Kau ingin gajimu kupotong!?" Kagami emosi.

"Sudahlah,Kagami ... Dia terus memanggilmu,tapi kau yang melamun." Salah seorang pelanggan yang notabene adalah senpainya saat SMA itu menenangkan Kagami. Kiyoshi Teppei dan Izuki Shun. Mereka berdua singgah sebentar di cafe Kagami untuk makan siang.

"Masa? Aku tak mendengarnya?"

"Kau sudah terlalu tua,makanya pekak,Kagami ..." Izuki tertawa pelan sambil menyeruput kopi yang baru saja disediakan. "Aku masih muda,Senpai. Senpai saja yang sudah terlalu tua."

"Hei,kita cuma beda setahun doang!"

"Hai, hai ..." Kagami melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik cafe. Namun,dari jauh dia tampak kelihatan seperti bartender ...

"Oh,ya,Kagami. Kau tak mendengar berita 'itu'?"

"Ng?" Kagami yang semula fokus kepada acara bersih-bersih karena pengunjungnya sedang sepi mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Kiyoshi. "Berita apa,Senpai?"

"Berita tentang―" Sebelum Kiyoshi berbicara, mulutnya sudah disumbat sebuah roti dari Kuroko. "Kuroko!? Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!"

"Gomen,Kagami-kun,Senpaitachi ...," Kuroko memaksa masuk roti yang dia bawa ke dalam mulut Kiyoshi. Dia berbisik pelan kepada Senpainya tersebut. "Sekali Senpai berbicara tentang 'itu', aku pastikan kau tak bisa tersenyum seceria itu lagi ..." Kuroko mengeluarkan aura kejamnya.

"Glek." Kiyoshi menelan ludah. Izuki merinding. "Kau belajar darimana mengeluarkan aura seperti itu,Kuroko?" Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. "Akashi-kun yang mengajariku untuk menghindari _bullying._ "

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kagami yang sama sekali tak mengerti tentang pembicaraan teman-temannya tersebut. "Itu,Kagami-kun ..." Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Hyuuga-senpai dan Aida-senpai akan menikah."

"APA!?" Kagami berteriak keras membuat beberapa pengunjung melihat dirinya. "Oh,Sumimasen ... Yang benar saja,Kuroko!?"

"Tidak,aku bercanda,Kagami-kun ..." Kagami ingin melempar gelas kepada wajah datar nan polos Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong,apa yang kau lakukan ke sini,Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi setelah selesai melahap roti yang diberi Kuroko.

"Aku sedang menepati janjiku kepada murid-muridku untuk membeli mereka beberapa roti dan kue. Aku ingin membeli minumannya disini. Majiba terdekat sedang penuh dan aku harus segera pergi." Kuroko meminta salah satu keryawan untuk mencatatkan pesanannya karena dia sedang terburu-buru.

"Merepotkan ya menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak?" tanya Kagami di sela-sela pembicaraan Kuroko dengan bawahannya. "Tidak juga,aku senang bisa mengajari muridku."

"Hm ..." Kagami terdiam sejenak, Kuroko menatapnya heran. "Kenapa,Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami langsung membantah. "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kau tampak murung ..."

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Aomine-kun?" Kagami langsung memalingkan muka. Dia sedikit kesal dengan Kuroko karena hanya Kurokolah yang mengetahui tentang perasaannya kepada Aomine itu.

"Urusee! Biasa saja kok!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dia sedikit senang karena Kagami tak curiga sama sekali, bahkan tak tahu sama sekali ...

"Ja,aku pergi dulu,Minna-san ..." Kuroko mengambil pesanannya dan kemudian menghilang.

~Because Of You!~

"Maaf,pesananku tadi dimana,ya?"

Kagami tertegun mendengar protes dari salah satu pelanggannya. "Maaf,Anda dari meja nomor?" tanya Kagami sambil mengambil beberapa kertas bon. "Nomor 5. Aku memesan kopi susu dingin tadi."

"Ng?" Kagami melirik kertas bermeja nomor 5, tak ada tulisan pesanan yang diminta oleh sang pelanggan. "Tapi disini tak ada ..."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi. Bukannya kau sendiri yang mencatatnya?"

"Kalau begitu,maafkan aku. Pesananmu akan segera tiba." Kagami segera berlari ke arah dapur. "Hoiy,Kopi Susu Dingin satu!"

"Haiii~~"

Kagami kembali duduk di bangku kasir. Dimana dia sebagai kasir dan pemilik cafe yang berjaga. Terkadang dia berada di dapur untuk memasak makanan. Namun,sekarang bukan jam makan siang dan bagian minuman ia serahkan kepada karyawannya.

"Maaf,permisi ..."

"Iya,ada apa?" tanya Kagami lagi. Apa dia akan protes? "Tadi,aku memesan milkshake cokelat. Tapi,sepertinya aku dilupakan."

"Oh,maafkan aku! Aku akan segera mengantarnyaa!" Kagami langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan berteriak kencang tentang pesanan orang tadi.

"Chotto,Kagami-san,suaramu terlalu keras ..."

"Ada apa,Kagami-san? Kau terlihat terburu-buru ..." Kagami menghela napas. "Banyak pesanan yang belum diantarin!"

"Lha,kami sudah memberikannya kok. Semua yang ada di daftar yang ditulis Kagami-san. Kagami-san yang salah,gak? Kagami-san 'kan baka ..."

"Urusee!" Kagami merasa malu dibilangin 'baka' oleh karyawannya sendiri. Benar juga ... Dialah yang mencatat seluruh pesanan. Kenapa ada yang terlewat? Ah,dia sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi! Argh!

"Kenapa tak bisa konsentrasi? Mikiran Ahomine?" Suara hatinya berbicara. Apa? Untuk apa dia memikirkan Aomine sekarang!? Dia tak peduli! Mau dia ucapin kek,atau apa kek! Terserah dia saja!

"Kagami-san,awas!"

Bruak! Sukses Kagami menabrak meja yang diatasnya terletak beberapa gelas sehingga menyebabkan gelas itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Prang! Bruk!

Kagami terjatuh terduduk. Karyawannya langsung membantunya berdiri dan membereskan pecahan gelas. "Kau tak apa-apa,Kagami-san? Tanganmu terluka! Cepat,ambilkan kotak P3K!"

Kagami terdiam,membiarkan karyawannya yang membereskan gelasnya yang pecah dan mengobati tangannya itu. Masa bodoh dengan ganti rugi kaca,ambil saja uang yang ada di dompetnya dan pergi saja sana.

Kring,kringgg! Ponsel Kagami berdering. Oh,Tuhan. Jangan lagi. Jangan membuatku penasaran tentang siapa yang menelponnya ini. Kagami mengambil ponselnya perlahan dan terkejut kaget. Ini dari bosnya ...

"H-Ha'i! Ada apa,Senpai!?"

"Gawat,Bakagami!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan BAKA!"

"Argh,jangan bahas itu! Cepat ke markas! Ada kebakaran di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di area XX! Rumahmu di dekat sana, bukan? Kau pasti bisa melihat asapnya! Cepat kemari! Kami kekurangan orang! Maaf,telat memberitahumu dan ini tiba-tiba!"

"Ha'i! Aku segera kesana,Senpai!" Kagami langsung mempersiapkan diri dan berlari ke tempat tujuan. Tak mempedulikan teriakan karyawannya dan berlari menuju tempatnya bekerja, tempat yang biasanya sedang dilanda api atau pun bencana buruk...

Kagami berlari terus berlari menuju ke arah kebakaran tersebut. Hari ini dia harus bekerja ekstra keras. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika pekerjaan yang sudah lama dia tak kerjakan ini secara tiba-tiba muncul. Untung saja dia tak sedang bersama Aomine.

"ARGH! AHOMINE LAGI!" Kagami frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Dia harus melupakan Aomine! Harus! Jangan sebut nama dia lagi jika ingin konsentrasi bekerja!

"YOSHAAAAAA!" Teriak Kagami yang langsung ditimpuk oleh seseorang menggunakan buku tebal. "Kau berisik sekali-nanodayo."

"M-Midorima? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami kaget melihat Midorima muncul di belakangnya dengan sebuah buku tebal yang diyakini sebagai lucky itemnya dengan masih berpakaian jas dokter.

"Jangan tanya lagi-nanodayo. Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku kemari untuk bekerja atau membeli lucy item-nanodayo." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. "Kau belum datang,ya? Sayang sekali-nanodayo..."

"Datang kemana?" tanya Kagami menghentikan langkah kakinya. Midorima menampar Kagami dengn bukunya. "Ke sana-nanodayooo! Disana sarang jual lucky item-ku-nanodayooo! Jangan biarkan terbakar-nanodayoooo!"

"E-Eh! Oh,ya! Siapa suruh menghentikanku!?" Kagami segera berlari ke tempat kejadian. Midorima menghela napas panjang. Barusan dia _Out of Character_. Tapi,dia merasa sedikit beruntung.

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu berteriak seperti itu,Shin-chan~" Takao muncul di balik tubuh tinggi Midorima. "I-Itu hanya alasan saja-nanodayo! Aku tadi hampir kelepasan berbicara tentang Ahomine-nanodayo!"

"Oh ... Souka ... Kuroko yang menyuruh, 'kan? Kenapa,yaa?" tanya Takao mengerutkan dahi. Midorima menatap kepergian Kagami. "Yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan Bakagami itu-nanodayo. Jangan bilang padanya-nanodayo!"

"Hm,untuk apa coba? Aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka berdua~" Takao mengangkat bahu. "Ne,Shin-chan. Sudah selesai membeli lucky itemnya?"

"Hampir-nanodayo. Tinggal membeli punyamu dengan Ahomine."

"Tak perlu,Shin-chan! Punyaku tak usah! Kalau Ahomine,oklah. **Biar cepat sembuh~"**

~TBC~

Chapter 2 pendek,ya? Gomen,karena tak ada ide~

RnR please~

Ivy-chan9


	3. Chapter 3

~It's All Because Of You!~

Kuroko no Basket

Pair: AoKaga

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort

Warning:  
BL,Yaoi

Disclameir:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan alurnya saja.

Summary:

Kagami berulangtahun tanggal 2 Agustus. Semua merayakan dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya,termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Namun,ada satu orang yang tak memberikannya ucapan yang membuatnya senang,melainkan rasa kecewa. Apa kalian tahu siapa dia ...?

For Kagami and Aomine Birthday! 2 August and 31 August

#AokagaFF

[Semua ini saya buat langsung terlintas di otak saya. Ini karya saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lain, itu hanya kebetulan belaka]

Chapter 3 ...

20 Juli ...

"Yo! Minnacchi! Ohisahiburi desuuu!" Kise berlari ke arah segerombolan dengan surai berbeda setiap orangnya yang sedang duduk satu meja di Maji Burger.

"Hoiy,Kise. Kau sendiri yang menyuruh kami datang,tapi kau sendiri telat!" Aomine langsung menjitak Kise yang baru saja sampai. "He he, aku tak mau menunggu kalian-ssu! Jadi aku datang sedikit telat-ssu. Tapi,aku cuma telat 5 menit kan!?"

"Tidak,Kise-kun. Kau sudah telat 6 menit."

"Cuma beda 1 menit doang,Kurokocchi! Jangan marah,lha~"

"Kau membuat kami menunggu-nanodayo." Midorima dengan sebuah boneka burung kecil berwarna kuning menaikkan kacamatanya. "Ano,Midorimacchi, kau tampak seperti anak kecil-ssu." Kise menyahut. Midorima meliriknya tajam. "Kau yang seperti anak kecil karena suka menangis dan bersikap manja-nanodayo!"

"Kise-chin telat~ Kraus,kraus ... Traktir aku." Murasakibara berbicara dengan maibou di tangannya. "Ano,Murasakibaracchi. Jangan makan sambil bicara-ssu."

"Ki-chan lama!" Momoi akhirnya bersuara. "Gomenne,Momocchi!" Kise sekali lagi meminta maaf, jika dia meminta maaf sekali lagi,dia sudah bisa menjadi Sakurai dari Touhou Gakuen.

"Kau terlalu lama,Ryouta." Bahkan,sang kapten bersuara! "Maafkan saya,Akashicchi. Saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sembah sujud.

"Untuk apa kau meminta kami berkumpul di sini,Kise? Kau tahu bukan kalau kami masing-masing memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Apalagi kau yang memiliki jadwal sibuk penerbangan." Aomine bersuara menanyakan tujuan Kise.

"Hehehe ... Kita sudah lama tak kumpul-kumpul-ssu! Jadi,setidaknya kita berkumpul bersama sebelum pekerjaan kita semakin menumpuk-ssu!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kise-kun. Berkumpul seperti ini menyenangkan ..." Kuroko menyeruput vanila shakenya.

"Sou deshou! Ne,nee!" Kise tampak bersemangat. Senang karena mereka berkumpul lagi, walau bukan dengan seragam Teiko, namun seragam pekerjaan mereka masing-masing ...

"Tapi,Kise,ngapain kita disini?" Pertanyaan Midorima sukses membuat Kise bungkam. "Sou desu yo,Ki-chan! Kita ngapain?"

Kise terdiam, tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah membawa temannya berkumpul-kumpul. Dia tak berpikir tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat mereka mengobrol nanti.

"Gimana kalau ... berbincang-bincang?"

"Jangan bercanda-nanodayo. Kita sudah berkumpul di sini ..." Perdebatan terjadi di meja makan yang ada di Majiba tersebut. Kuroko tersenyum melihat keributan dari mantan tim SMPnya tersebut. Karena biasanya dia berkumpul dengan tim SMAnya dengan Kagami ...

Tunggu,Kagami?

"Ano,Akashi-kun ..." Kuroko menyapa Akashi. Akashi meliriknya tajam,tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun seolah-olah berkata 'Ada apa?'

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Kuroko yang mendapat lirikan dari Aomine, Kise dan Midorima yang sedang berdebat.

"Memangnya kenapa,Kuro-chin? Kau ada pekerjaan?"

"Tidak,aku hanya teringat sesuatu ..." Kuroko membalas pertanyaan Murasakibara dengan wajah datar. Akashi melirik Kuroko heran,namun pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dijawab juga olehnya.

"20. Juli,tepatnya." Kuroko tersentak kaget. Dia memainkan jari. "Wa,sebentar lagi..." Setelah bergumam begitu,dia melirik Aomine.

"Ada apa,Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang merasa diperhatikan. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aomine-kun satu bulan lagi ulangtahun."

"Eh?" Semuanya menjawab perkataan yang sama. "Benar juga ..." Akashi yang merespon duluan. "Benar juga, bukannya aku mengingatnya-nanodayo,aku hanya tahu!" Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berbicara ini.

"Memangnya Aominecchi mau ulangtahun?"

"Mine-chin ada tanggal lahir,toh."

Dua orang ini memang kurang ajar,mohon dilupakan. "Kan belum bulan Agustus ... Masih lama ..." Aomine tiba-tiba terdiam,sedangkan Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Akashi yang menyadari itu melirik Kuroko yang senyam-senyum sendiri. "Kau kenapa,Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menundukan kepalanya pelan,kemudian melirik Aomine. "Aku lupa ... Sebentar lagi tanggal 2, iya bukan,Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mengerutkan dahi dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya. "Apaan sih,Tetsu!? Memangnya kenapa dengan tanggal 2?!" Kise melirik Kuroko. "Memangnya kenapa,Kurokocchi? Ada apa dengan tanggal 2?"

"Gebetannya ulangtahun,Ryouta."

Aomine langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Tidak kok! Apaan sih!? Jangan sembarangan ngomong!" Aomine menundukan kepalanya.

"Berani membantahku,Daiki? Aku masih menyimpan banyak gunting kok."

Aomine meneguk ludah. Dia baru sadar jika yang mengucapkannya tadi adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro. "Tidak! Kau salah,Akashi! Aku tak suka dengan Kagami!"

"Memangnya Akashicchi ada mengatakan bahwa Kagamicchi itu gebetan Aominecchi?" Skakmat,Aomine. Aomine terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sudah belok,Dai-chan."

"Apa yang kau bilang,Satsuki!? Siapa juga yang bilang aku suka dengan Bakagami!?"

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsu-kun."

"Tetsu ..." Aomine melirik Kuroko tajam. Kuroko yang meminum shakenya memandangnya datar. "Kenapa,Aomine-kun?" tanyanya dengan tampang anak polos. "Apa yang kau beritahu kepada merekaa!?"

"Aku hanya berkata, 'Sepertinya Aomine-kun menyukai Kagami-kun. Karena Aomine-kun selalu meminta menceritakan Kagami-kun ketika aku dan dia bertemu.' Hanya itu kok." Kata Kuroko masih dengan tampang datarnya. "Ukh, aku meminta hal itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya!"

"Mine-chin,menikah saja. Umur kalian sudah cukup kok ..."

"Damare,Murasakibara!"

"Sebenarnya, Aominecchi ingin, 'kan?" Kise ikut menggoda Aomine. "Bukan kok! Apaan sih kalian ini!?"

"Sudahlah. Kita disini bukan untuk membahas masalah Aomine dan Kagami." Midorima bersuara. "Benar,aku lapar lagi~" Murasakibara berdiri untuk membeli makanan lagi. "Benar itu,Dai-chan. Kalau ingin membahas itu,lebih baik aku tak usah ikut. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan!" Protes Momoi. "Argh,sudahlah! Siapa juga yang mau membahas ini!?"

~Because Of You!~

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Satu per satu dari mantan dari Kiseki no Sedai ini pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mulai dari Akashi yang tinggal di Kyoto, Murasakibara di Akita, Midorima karena ada pekerjaan dadakan dan Momoi yang masih memiliki pekerjaan lain.

"Jadi ... tinggal kita bertiga?" tanya Aomine melihat meja yang semulanya ricuh menjadi sedikit sepi. Tinggal dirinya, Kuroko dan Kise.

"Hari ini aku tak memiliki jadwal penerbangan."

"Murid-muridku libur hari ini."

"Ng, aku sedang tak bertugas hari ini."

Keheningan terjadi di meja tersebut. Kuroko masih sibuk meminum shakenya dan Kise pun hanya memainkan minuman es yang sudah selesai dia minum. Aomine terdiam. Dia ingin bicara. Dengan anggota ini tak apa-apa, 'kan?

"T-Tetsu!" Aomine memanggil. Kuroko menaikan kepalanya dan menatap Aomine. "Ya,Aomine-kun?"

"G-Gimana kalau kita merayakan ulang tahun Kagami?" tanya Aomine membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Boleh saja, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun mau ikut?" tanya Kuroko melirik Kise yang berada di sampingnya.

"Boleh kok-ssu! Kita akan merayakannya gimana-ssu!?" Kise tampak bersemangat. Aomine sedikit lega. Tampaknya mereka berdua tak tahu maksud sebenarnya dari merayakan ulangtahun Kagami tersebut.

"Boleh. Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak tim Seirin?" tanya Kuroko. "Ukh,Kurokocchi. Itu urusan kalian-ssu. Tapi,boleh saja-ssu! Ajak keluarga Kagamicchi sekalian!"

"Keluarga Kagami berada di Amerika bukan,sih?" kata Aomine menimpali. "Eto, Alex-san dan Himuro-san saja ..."

Mereka mulai membicarakan rencana perayaan ulangtahun Kagami. Jujur,Aomine senang karena Kise dan Kuroko tak terlalu menyorakinya tentang dia menyukai Kagami. Dia mengutuk Akashi karena telah memprovokasikan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya sehingga tadi menjadi ricuh. Saking seriusnya merencanakan perayaan tersebut, Aomine sampai lupa bahwa biang keroknya adalah 'dia' ...

Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis melihat Aomine begitu semangatnya merayakan hal tersebut.

~Because Of You!~

 _"Semuanya sudah siap,Aomine-kun._ "

"Gomen,Tetsu. Tiba-tiba pekerjaanku menumpuk hari ini. Aku janji aku akan datang ke sana besok!" Aomine menutup telponnya. Dia menghela napas panjang. Sudah tanggal 1 Agustus, namun tiba-tiba saja ada kasus pembunuhan terjadi di daerah Tokyo.

"Bagaimana dengan mayatnya,Aomine-san? Apa bisa dipindahkan sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kita belum mendapat perintah. Awasi saja terus, jangan sampai ada yang mengacau." Aomine meneguk ludah melihat mayat yang bersimbah darah di depannya. "Kejam sekali ..." Pikirnya ketika tidak sengaja menginjak darah dari mayat tersebut.

"Aomine-san,jangan sembarangan bergerak!"

"Aku tahu,aku tahu!" Aomine segera mengelap sepatunya yang berjejak bercak darah. "Merepotkan ... Bau." Aomine menahan napas. Bau besi sangat terasa di dekatnya,membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Aomine-san, kita diminta untuk mengawasi penyelidikan."

"Baiklah,aku akan segera kesana." Aomine melirik jam. Sudah jam 10 malam,namun pekerjaan ini belum selesai juga. _"Semoga saja aku bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum besok..."_

Kini,dia berdiri di depan seorang detektif dan beberapa orang lainnya. "Aomine-san, aku memintamu untuk menyelidiki anak dari korban tersebut." Perintah dari sang atasan tak bisa dia tolak. Dengan berat hati, dia membawa mobilnya menuju sebuah apartemen,dimana dia harus mencari anak dari sang korban.

"Apartemennya ... dekat dengan cafe Bakagami..." Aomine sempat melewati cafe Kagami yang dimana baru saja pemiliknya menutup cafenya. Aomine terkejut dan segera membawa mobilnya ke tempat tujuan.

"Apa yang kulakukan!? Fokus ke pekerjaan! Fokus!" Aomine berteriak kencang sebelum dia menginjakan kakinya menuju ke apartemen dari targetnya.

"Permisi! Kami dari kepolisiann!" Aomine berteriak kencang. Sang pemilik pintu belum juga mengeluarkan suara atau sepatah kata pun. Aomine kembali berteriak dan membuka kenop pintu. Terbuka.

"Saya masuk." Aomine memasuki kamar apartemen yang begitu berantakan. Pakaian di sana sini, bungkus makanan yang berserakan dan tempat tidur yang acak-acakan. "Permisi! Apa tak ada orang!?" Aomine berteriak dengan tegas sebelum akhirnya dia mendapati sesuatu ...

"Apa ini?" tanya Aomine kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil bungkus tersebut. Butuh waktu lama untuk otaknya berjalan sampai dia tersadar bahwa dia sudah terjerumus ke dalam maut. "N-Narkoba,ya!?"

Buak! Untung respon Aomine cepat. Dia bisa menghindari pukulan keras dari tongkat baseball itu. Dia mendapat serangan dari belakangnya dan mendapati seorang remaja yang nyaris beranjak dewasa kira-kira berusia 20-an tahun dengan pakaian penuh darah.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan!? S-Siapa kau!? Beraninya memasuki kamar orang!"

"Kami dari kepolisian! Anda diminta untuk ―" Belum selesai Aomine berbicara, dia mendapat serangan lagi. "Sialan!" Aomine berteriak dan mencoba menghentikan gerakan pemuda tersebut.

"Bukan aku! Bukan aku yang membunuhnya!" Teriaknya tak jelas. Dia memberontak dari tangkapan tangan Aomine. "Kau hanya diminta penjelasan,Baka! Tapi,karena kami menemukanmu dengan narkoba, kau harus ditangkap! Penampilanmu terlalu mencurigakan dan kau terlalu ceroboh!" Aomine mulai berkhotbah. "Ukh ..." Pergerakan dari target melemah. Ini kesempatan, Aomine segera mengambil borgol yang biasa dia bawa. Namun ...

Dor!

Aomine terkejut. Semua itu terjadi dengan cepat. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa targetnya tersebut sangatlah lincah. Dengan cepat dia memberontak dan mengeluarkan senjata api dari sakunya dan menembak nyaris tepat di jantung Aomine.

"Argh!" Aomine merintih kesakitan. "Kurang ajar ..." Darah mulai keluar dari tubuh Aomine. Pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan, kemudian berlari menjauhi apartemen. Aomine terus berusaha bergerak dan mengejar pemuda tadi. "Hoiy,tunggu!" Aomine berlari tertatih. Dia cukup kesakitan. Bahkan langkah kaki yang dia lewati membuat bekas jejak dengan darahnya.

Pemuda itu berlari dan terus berlari. Sampai panik ketika menemukan sebuah mobil polisi dan seorang polisi lain di sana. "A-Aku ... Bodoh! Argh!" Dia berlari ketakutan.

"Ada apa dengan pemuda tadi?" ujar sang polisi sampai akhirnya dia terkejut dengan Aomine yang muncul dengan pakaian bersimbah darah. "A-Aomine-san!?"

"K-Kejar dia! Dia target kita! Dia menggunakan Narkoba dan senjata api!" Tanpa aba-aba lagi, sang polisi berlari mengejar pemuda tersebut. Sambil meminta bantuan dan menelpon ambulans untuk Aomine, dia terus berlari mengejar targetnya.

Aomine sudah tak sanggup bergerak. Dia terjatuh sambil memegangi lukanya yang berdarah. "Cih,sialan... Kenapa ... aku bodoh sekali?" gumamnya tak jelas. Pandangannya mulai kabur, entah apa lagi yang dia lihat.

"B-Bakagami ..."

~Because Of You!~

Saat dia membuka matanya, pandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali ialah langit-langit sebuah kamar yang berwarna putih. Hidungnya bisa merasakan aroma tak sedap di sekelilingnya. Seperti aroma obat-obatan. Dia melirik ke arah kanan dan menemukan teman semasa kecilnya berlinangan air mata melihatnya. "S-Satsu ... ki?"

"D-Dai-chan!? M-Minna! Dai-chan sudah sadar!" Teriaknya membuat gendang telinga Aomine berdengung. "Satsuki berisik!"

"Aominecchi! Kau tak apa-apa!?" Kise juga berlinangan air mata dengan pakaian pilotnya. Ah,dia cukup tampan ketika memakai itu. "Aomine-kun ..." Kuroko yang biasanya datar kini memancarkan ekspresi wajah sedih melihat sahabatnya sedang berbaring tak berdaya tersebut.

"Kau nyaris mati-nanodayo." Midorima berada di sisi kiri dengan pakaian dokter. "Peluru itu hampir saja mengenai jantungmu-nanodayo. Bagaimana keadaanmu? B-Bukannya aku peduli,tapi karena aku dokter yang menanganimu."

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja,sih ..." gumamnya tak jelas.

"Mine-chin daijoubu? Mau snack?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa,Atsushi?" Akashi yang seharusnya berada di Kyoto pun ada di sana. "Apa yang ... kalian semua lakukan disini?" tanya Aomine memandang satu per satu teman-temannya. "Tentu saja untuk melihatmu,Aomine-kun. Keadaanmu parah sekali."

"Mungkin dia terlalu _aho_ untuk melakukan pekerjaan menjadi seorang polisi."

"Damare!" Lagi-lagi,Aomine tak sadar jika yang mengatakannya adalah Sang Emperor Eye. "Shintaro, ada berapa gunting dan pisau operasi yang kau punya? Aku minta semuanya sekarang juga."

"M-Maafkan aku,Akashi! Sungguh,aku tak tahu yang bicara itu kau!" Aomine meneguk ludah ngeri. Momoi menghela napas. "Syukurlah Dai-chan tidak apa-apa~"

"Kalian ini ... cemas sekali. Aku tak apa-apa. Luka kecil ini tak ada apa-apanya bagiku. _Ore ni kateru wa ore dake daa!_ " Dia masih dengan bangganya mengucapkan kata yang berarti:"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri"

"Oh,begitu. Midorimacchi, lain kali kalau Aominecchi dalam keadaan kritis, tak usah serius mengobatinya-ssu. Pihak rumah sakit pasti tak akan marah-ssu."

"Aku juga setuju denganmu,Kise. Lain kali aku tak akan menangani pasien yang bernama 'Aomine Daiki' lagi." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. "Mine-chin,mau maibou?" Abaikan titan yang satu ini.

Aomine tersenyum tipis, senang melihat teman-temannya menjenguknya. Tapi,dia teringat satu hal.

"Bagaimana dengan kasusnya?"

"Sudah selesai. Pemuda yang kau tangkap itulah pelakunya. Dia mengaku." Akashi berkata singkat. Aomine ber-oh ria. "Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti akan dihukum berat karena juga menggunakan narkoba."

"Ck,ck,ck. Aominecchi memakannya-ssu!?"

"Tentu tidak lah,Baka!" Aomine langsung menjitak kepala Kise. Tenaganya cukup kuat untuk menjitak kepala seorang Kise Ryouta. "Hidoi-ssu yo,Aominecchi~"

"Saa,Midorima-sensei~ Dai-chan sudah tak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku pulang dulu,ah~" Momoi mengambil tasnya. "Hoiy,Satsuki. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Aomine. Momoi menjulurkan lidah. "Sudah 4 hari Aomine-kun tak sadarkan diri. Momoi-san lah yang menjagamu. Tentu saja pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk." Kuroko menjelaskan alasan Momoi. "Jaa ne,Dai-chan~ Tetsu-kun~ Minna~"

Bruk! Belum lagi Momoi membuka pintu, seorang suster sudah mendobrak pintu kamar Aomine. "M-Midorima-sensei! Pasien darurat!" Tanpa basa basi lagi, Midorima langsung melesap keluar bersama Momoi. Begitu juga yang lainnya, satu per satu mulai meninggalkan kamar Aomine,kecuali ...

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau tak ada pekerjaan,Tetsu?" tanya Aomine mendapati Kuroko masih setia duduk di sampingnya. "Aku meminta izin khusus hari ini untuk cuti,Aomine-kun. Lagipula,hari ini hanya ada kegiatan bermain dan kerja bakti di taman kanak-kanak."

"Oh,begitu. Maaf merepotkanmu,Tetsu."

"Tak masalah,Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengambil beberapa botol air dan meneguknya. "Kau tidak lapar,Aomine-kun? Aku sampai lupa bertanya kepada Midorima-kun ..."

"Tentu saja aku sangat lapar,Tetsu!" Aomine memegang perutnya. Sampai dia teringat satu hal yang sangat penting yang terlewatkan ...

"Tetsu."

"Ya,Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko masih fokus dengan minumannya. "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Kuroko hampir menjatuhkan botol yang dia pegang. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering. Ragu untuk mengucapkannya. "Kau yakin ingin tahu,Aomine-kun. Ah,setidaknya kau sudah tahu dengan clue bahwa Momoi-san menjagamu selama 4 hari ..."

Glek. Aomine meneguk ludah. "Jadi ... tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"5. 5 Agustus."

.

.

.

.

Aomine menyesal, sangatlah menyesal. Dia sangat ingin memutar ulang waktu. Mengapa? Mengapa ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa ...? Seharusnya,pada tanggal 2 Agustus,dia mengucapkan selamat kepada Bakagami, dan merayakannya bersama. Tapi,kenapa ...?

"Tuhan memang tak adil,ya,Tetsu ...?" Aomine bergumam, namun sang mantan bayangan masih bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. "Tuhan adil,Aomine-kun. Kepada semuanya ..." Dia tersenyum tipis.

~Because of You!~

16 Agustus ...

Kuroko menghela napas bosan. Dia sangat bosan hari ini. Novel yang sangat ingin dia baca membuatnya harus menunggu lagi karena jadwal terbitnya yang sedikit terlambat. Biasanya novel terbaru terbit tiap minggu. Kuroko menguap tak jelas. Dia sudah berkeliling berbagai tempat untuk menuangkan rasa bosannya, namun yang dia dapati adalah ...

Cafe milik Kagami.

" _Daripada Bakagami cemas,lebih baik aku tidak diperhatikan karena aku sudah melewatkan hari spesialnya. Karena setelah ini,aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memakan makanan buatannya. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya"_

Kata-kata Aomine saat itu terus muncul di otak Kuroko. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Dia ragu untuk bertemu dengan Kagami. Dia takut jika dia akan mengingar janjinya kepada Aomine.

Kring,kring. Pintu cafe terbuka bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng. "Selamat datang,Kuroko-san!" Sepertinya dia sudah dikenal oleh karyawan di sini.

"Doumo. Dimana Kagami-kun?"

"Kagami-san berada di rumahnya. Dia sedang sakit."

"Apa? Sakit? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kuroko penuh dengan cemas. Kenapa dua mantan cahaya bisa sakit dalam saat bersamaan? Mungkin mereka sudah ditakdirkan jodoh. Karyawan tersebut mengelengkan kepala. "Mungkin tak enak badan, atau yang lain ..."

"Ng ... Kalau begitu,aku memesan vanila shake saja."

"Baiklah,Kuroko-san. Pesanan seperti biasa,ya?" Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan karyawan Kagami itu. "Hm," Dia menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama,vanila shakenya datang juga. Dengan ukuran besar, padahal dia tak ada berkata 'ukuran besar' tadi. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah Kagami. Rumah kecil nan simple yang hanya dihuni dirinya seorang. Sudah lama dia tak menginjakan kakinya ke sini, tetap saja tidak berubah.

Ting,tong~ Kuroko menekan bel, masih dengan shake di tangannya. Butuh waktu kira-kira 15 detik untuk Kuroko menunggu munculnya si Bakagami.

"Kuroko? Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Kagami terkejut melihat kedatangan dari mantan bayangannya. "Kudengar kau sakit,Kagami-kun ..."

"Tidak kok. Hanya tidak enak badan setelah pekerjaan mendadak. Ha haa..." Kagami tertawa, itu membuat Kuroko sedikit lega. "Boleh?"

"Ya,silahkan masuk!" Kagami mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk. Kuroko sweatdrop dengan isi rumah Kagami. Masih sama seperti dulu, terlalu simple karena dia tak terlalu sibuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kau mendapat pekerjaan dadakan,Kagami-kun? Kapan?" tanya Kuroko sedikit mencampuri urusan Kagami. "Eto ... Kira-kira 5 hari yang lalu, kebakaran di pusat perbelanjaan itu ..." Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya, dia tahu tentang kebakaran itu.

"Tapi,kau tidak terluka, 'kan?" Kagami menggeleng. "Hanya kecapekan saja." Kagami duduk di sofa. Kuroko pun duduk tepat di depannya,masih dengan shakenya.

"Naa,Kuroko..." Kagami menjeda kalimatnya. Kuroko menatap Kagami datar,menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Kagami. "Kau ... tahu apa yang terjadi pada Aomine?"

Kuroko membelak terkejut. Dia menghentikan minumnya dan menatap Kagami dengan serius, walau ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa ... terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Kagami lagi menatap perubahan sikap Kuroko.

"Aku tak tahu,Kagami-kun." Kuroko melanjutkan minumnya. "Semenjak reunian waktu itu,kami jarang bertemu."

"Souka? Kapan terakhir kau menemuinya?" tanya Kagami lagi. Setidaknya, kata 'jarang' itu memastikan bahwa Kuroko pernah bertemu dengan Aomine sebulan ini walau hanya sekali.

"Tanpa sengaja bertemu saat dia membeli majalah dan aku membeli novel." Kuroko berbohong. Dia tahu ini salah,namun dia harus menepati janjinya kepada Aomine.

"Souka ... Kuso." Kagami bergumam pelan. Jika suasana kamar itu tidak hening,mungkin Kuroko tak bisa mendengarnya. Namun,Kuroko mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sampai dia tersadar ...

"Maafkan aku,Kagami-kun ..."

"Kenapa,Kuroko?" tanya Kagami melihat Kuroko berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumahnya. "Aku ... memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Maaf," Dia menghilang dari balik pintu. "O-Oh ... Jaa!" Kagami berteriak dari dalam, Kuroko tak menolehnya melainkan menundukan kepala.

Dia terasa berat. Hanya dialah yang mengetahui bahwa Kagami menyukai Aomine dan Aomine menyukai Kagami. Walau beberapa orang lagi, namun Kurokolah yang mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Dia tahu bahwa Aomine sudah membuat hati Kagami terluka. Dia tahu bahwa Aomine tak bisa mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Dia tahu bahwa Aomine sedang terluka.

Dan,dia mengatakan Aomine membeli majalah ...?

Itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Aomine tak peduli dengan ulangtahun Kagami. Kuroko menyesal karena telah berbohong. Dia menyakiti hati sahabatnya sendiri ...

"Ukh ..." Kuroko mengigit bibir bagian bawah. Sangat menyesal. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Dia tak tahu ...

Kuroko tersadar bahwa dia sudah berada di luar. Padahal dia berniat untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Kagami untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Kini, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa ...

"Lebih baik mengunjungi Aomine-kun ..."

~Because Of You!~

"Apa ... ?"

"Apa kau pekak-nanodayo? Aomine sudah pulang kemarin malam." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot di depan Kuroko. Kuroko memandang datar kamar yang seharusnya dihuni oleh Aomine kini sudah kosong melompong. Tatapan datarnya tersirat rasa kaget dan cemas.

"Bukannya dia belum sembuh total,Midorima-kun? Kenapa kau mengizinkannya pulang?"

"Tubuhnya kuat-nanodayo. Dia tak perlu melakukan perawatan di rumah sakit lagi. Istirahat di rumah sudah cukup-nanodayo."

"Tapi,bagaimana jika dia pergi bekerja dan lukanya terbuka lagi?" Kuroko khawatir. "Memang-nanodayo. Tapi,aku sudah menasihatinya-nanodayo. Jika dia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya, maka dia adalah orang bodoh yang pernah kulihat selain Bakagami-nanodayo."

Kuroko cemas. Aomine itu keras kepala. Bisa saja dia sedang patroli atau sedang melakukan kegiatan kepolisian yang sama sekali dia tak mengerti.

"Arigatou gozaimasu,Midorima-kun. Aku ingin menyusul Aomine-kun." Kuroko berlalu meninggalkan Midorima. Setidaknya dia bisa menghabiskan rasa bosannya dengan merawat Aomine.

Cukup jauh untuk pergi ke rumah Aomine. Kuroko menghela napas ketika dia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah stasiun.

Kring,kring~ Ponselnya berdering. Kuroko segera mengambil ponselnya tersebut dan sedikit kaget dengan panggilan yang dia dapat dari Aomine

" _Moshi-moshi,Tetsu?"_

"Aomine-kun no baka! Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja di rumah sakit? Dasar Ahomine!" Kuroko sedikit berteriak membuat yang diseberang sana terdiam. _"Santailah,Tetsu. Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok!"_

"Jadi ... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Padahal aku baru ingin mengunjungi rumahmu dan menumbuk matamu."

" _Hidoi na,Tetsu. Jangan ke rumahku. Aku sedang tak ada di rumah. Aku sedang berada di toko buku. Untuk refreshing,aku ingin membeli majalah terbaru."_

Twich. Perempatan siku muncul di kening Kuroko membuatnya terdiam. Yang diseberang sana meneguk ludah. " _Ok,Tetsu. Setelah aku membelinya, aku segera pulang. Naa,Tetsu. Kau tak ingin membeli novel,ya? Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin membeli novel terbaru?"_

"Minggu ini tak ada yang rilis,Aomine-kun."

" _Ada,lho. Satu. Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu membeli yang ini. Covernya berwarna merah bercampur dengan warna biru muda."_

"Kenapa kau tak menyebut judulnya,Aomine-kun? Aku sudah membacanya sampai jilid ke-empat."

" _Yang disini lima."_

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu aku disana,Aomine-kun."

~Because Of You!~

"Ahomine-kun,doumo."

"Huaaa!" Aomine berteriak ketika dia masih membaca sebuah majalah. Tidak sadar bahwa bayangannya sudah berada di sampingnya. "K-Kau ... Astaga,kau mengagetkanku! Masa kau masih menggunakan _misdirection_?!"

"Untuk apa aku menggunakannya,Aomine-kun? Dari awal sudah begini. Mana novel yang kau bilang?" ujar Kuroko _to the point_. Aomine menghela napas dan memberikan novel yang dia maksud. "Nih."

Mata Kuroko terbinar-binar. Dia lupa untuk mengecek jadwal rilis novel yang ini. Untunglah Aomine menemukannya. "Arigatou,Ahomine-kun."

"A-Ahomine ..." Aomine sweatdrop. Kuroko terdiam saking senangnya melihat novel tersebut, sampai dia tersadar akhirnya dia memukul lengan―bagian terluka― Aomine. "Ittai naa,Tetsu!"

"Kau masih belum sembuh total. Sekarang. Pulang." Kuroko menyebutnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Ok,ok!"

Kring,kringg,kringg... Ringtone yang sama dengan ponsel Kuroko,namun Kuroko tak merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Tetsu,ponselmu."

"Bukan ponselku,Ahomine-kun. Cek saja sakumu yang bergetar." Aomine menepuk jidat. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi ...?"

Kuroko memperhatikan Aomine yang tampak kaget dengan telpon barusan. "Baik! Saya segera kesana!" Aomine langsung melempar majalah yang dia baca kepada Kuroko.

"Gomen,Tetsu! Ada urusan mendadak! Bayarkan dulu majalah itu! Ntar kuganti!" Aomine langsung melesap kabur. "C-Chotto,Ahomine-kun!" Kuroko berteriak.

"Tunggu sebentar,Tuan. Bayar dulu baru keluar."

Kuroko berdecik kesal. Dia segera memberikan uangnya dan berlari mengejar Aomine. Namun,dia kehilangan jejak. Aomine tak ada lagi di sekitar sana ...

"Cih! Aho!"

.

.

.

Aomine berlari dengan pelan. Tak terlalu pelan,tak terlalu kencang. Dia mengingat kondisi kesehatannya. Dia belum sembuh total,namun masalah ini harus diselesaikan. Jika dia tak ada disana, akan banyak memakan korban jiwa!

"Hosh,hoshh ..."

Aomine menghentikan larinya sejenak dan menghela napas sebelum dia akhirnya berlari lagi.

Buak!

"Ittai naa! Jalan make mata,kenapa!?"

"Jangan menghalangi jalan,tahu! Aku sedang ... buru-buru ..." Aomine terdiam melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Terkejut lebih tepatnya. Padahal dia tak ingin menemuinya sekarang ...

"Ahomine?!"

"B-Bakagami ..." Aomine terdiam melihat Kagami. "Jalan pake mata lah!" Kagami protes dan berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Ah,gomen." Aomine membantu Kagami berdiri. "Aku lagi buru-buru,soalnya."

"Buru-buru? Pekerjaan?"

"Yah,begitulah ..."

"Souka ..." Keadaan semakin mencekam. Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik. Aomine meneguk ludah, dia benar-benar tak tahu ingin berbicara apa ...

"Bukannya kau buru-buru? Kenapa tak pergi sekarang?" kata Kagami membuyarkan lamunan Aomine. Aomine tersadar. "Oh,benar juga! Sore jaa!" Aomine berjalan melewati Kagami. Kagami sedikit kecewa ... Aomine melupakan hari spesialnya karena pekerjaannya ... ya? Sakit. Bagian dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Bakagami!" Kagami tersentak kaget. Kenapa ... dia memanggil namanya lagi ...? Cepatlah pergi! Kau menyakiti hati Kagami,Aomine!

"Apa lagi,Aho―" Kagami menoleh ke belakang dan tersentak kaget begitu melihat wajah Aomine tinggal beberapa centi meter lagi di depan wajahnya. Sekilas,bibir mereka berdua bersatu. Kagami kaget. Ciuman ini tiba-tiba terjadi. Dia tak bisa mengingat semuanya, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"U-Ukh!" Kagami merasa sesak. Aomine begitu lama menciumnya, tak membiarkan dia menghirup oksigen sedikit pun. "Puah!" Kagami langsung menghirup napas dalam-dalam begitu ciuman itu selesai. "K-Kenapa ...?" gumamnya pelan. Dia sangat malu. Semburat merah sangat jelas tampak di bawah pipi Kagami. Ini di tengah jalan,coy. Tiba-tiba dicium begitu,apa tidak malu?

"Gomenne."

Kagami tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Aomine. Dia meminta maaf ...? "Aomine!" Sayang, Aomine sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ao ... mine?" ujar Kagami melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Tak ada, dia menghilang. Tak sulit mencari sosok Aomine. Sangat mudah mencarinya karena kulitnya lebih hitam daripada yang lainnya. Tapi,tak ada. Semua yang di sekitarnya hanyalah orang yang berkulit putih.

Kagami memegang bibirnya. Sakit sekali. Bukan bibirnya,namun hatinya. Dia merasa kecewa karena Aomine melupakannya, namun dia merasa senang karena Aomine menciumnya. Kagami terlalu senang,sekaligus sedih. Campur aduk,sakit sekali. Entah apa mau Aomine ...

Mantan bayangan dari kedua cahaya tersebut tersenyum tipis melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia lega sekali. Dia sangat senang. Setidaknya, perannya untuk diam dalam masalah percintaan mereka sudah mendekati akhir.

"Yokatta ..."

 **~TBC~**

Apa panjang dari chapter tiga bisa menutupi panjang dari chapter dua~?

RnR please~

Ivy-chan9


	4. Chapter 4

~It's All Because Of You!~

Kuroko no Basket

Pair: AoKaga

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort

Warning:  
BL,Yaoi

Disclameir:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan alurnya saja.

Summary:

Kagami berulangtahun tanggal 2 Agustus. Semua merayakan dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya,termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Namun,ada satu orang yang tak memberikannya ucapan yang membuatnya senang,melainkan rasa kecewa. Apa kalian tahu siapa dia ...?

For Kagami and Aomine Birthday! 2 August and 31 August

#AokagaFF

[Semua ini saya buat langsung terlintas di otak saya. Ini karya saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lain, itu hanya kebetulan belaka]

Chapter 4 ...

23 Agustus ...

Sudah seminggu semenjak peristiwa 'ciuman' itu,sudah seminggu pula Kagami tak melihat satu pun batang hidung dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kagami pun fokus ke pekerjaannya menjadi seorang pemilik cafe dan chef biasa. Musim panas membuat cafenya harus lebih banyak menyediakan minuman dingin daripada minuman hangat. Apalagi dengan datangnya muda-mudi yang entah itu berpasangan maupun itu sendirian atau berkelompok.

Oh,ya. Sudah lama dia tak melihat Kuroko semenjak dia mengunjungi rumahnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ...?

"Doumo,Kagami-kun."

"Huaa!" Baru saja dipikirkan sudah muncul orangnya. Kagami menghela napas panjang. "Kuroko ... Datang tak diundang,pulang tak diantar."

"Memangnya seluruh tamumu ini datang diundang,Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menatapnya datar dan duduk di meja dekat kasir. "Boleh aku makan siang disini ...?" tanyanya. Kagami tersenyum. "Siapa bilang tak boleh?"

"Ja,satu cup vanila shake ukuran besar."

"Itu saja?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Itu makan siangmu?!" Kagami berteriak. Kuroko tetap memandangnya datar. "Ini biasa,Kagami-kun. Karena tadi pagi aku sudah diberi beberapa kue oleh muridku... Hari ini kami membuat pesta minum teh."

"Oh ... Begitu. Tunggu sebentar,pesananmu akan siap."

"Kagami-kun,layani aku sebagaimana kau melayani pelanggan lain. Aku disini adalah 'pelanggan'mu bukan, 'teman'mu." Penekanan kata oleh Kuroko membuatnya sakit hati. "Baik,baik,Tuan~"

"Ngomong-ngomong,Kagami-kun. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Kenapa,Kuroko ...?"

"Pertama,aku ingin bilang bahwa aku sudah lelah menghadapi kekerasan kepala dari Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengeluarkan sesuatu dan meletakannya di atas meja kasir,tepatnya di depan Kagami.

"M-M-M-Majalah apa ini?! M-Mai-chan? Nani sore!? O-Op-Op!" Kuroko langsung menutup mulut Kagami begitu melihat majalah tersebut. "Puah! Kuroko! Kau membaca majalah ini?!"

"Ya,hanya sekilas."

"Siapa yang memberimu ini?!"

"Aomine-kun." Kagami langsung mengutuk Aomine karena telah menghancurkan kepolosan dari Kuroko. Lihat saja nanti,Aominee!

"Kenapa Aomine memberikan ini padamu dan kenapa kau menerimanya?!"

"Dia tak memberi, tapi melemparkannya kepadaku. Ceritanya panjang,Kagami-kun. Itulah yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

"Beritahu ... ?"

"Benar,Kagami-kun. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Tapi,pada tanggal 31 Agustus nanti,ya? Karena itulah, saat itu, datanglah ke rumah sakit Midorima milik keluarga Midorima-kun,ya?"

~Because Of You!~

"Apa ... ?! Masuk rumah sakit lagi?!" Kuroko terkejut ketika mendengar percakapan telpon antara Midorima dan Kise. "Benar,kau sedang bersama Kuroko, 'kan-nanodayo?"

"Iya,aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Kurokocchi-ssu. B-Baiklah,kami segera kesana-ssu!" Kise menutup telponnya. "Ada apa,Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang berjalan di samping Kise. Kise berdecik kesal. "Ano,Kurokocchi. Aominecchi masuk rumah sakit lagi-ssu."

Mata Kuroko membulat dengan sempurna. "Dasar Ahominecchi! Padahal dia tahu sendiri kalau lukanya belum sembuh! Ayo,Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung mengajak Kuroko untuk segera mengunjungi rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, disana sudah ada Midorima, Murasakibara serta Akashi sedang menunggu di depan pintu unit gawat darurat. "Minnacchi semuanya ke sini-ssu!?" teriak Kise kaget.

"Aku ada keperluan di daerah Tokyo dan mendengar Daiki masuk rumah sakit dari Shintaro. Itu saja." Akashi masih dengan posisi melipat tangannya. Murasakibara masih asyik mengunyah snacknya. "Aku ... kraus-kruas ... menemani Muro-chin kraus kraus ... ke Tokyo untuk bertemu Kaga-chin..."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Aomine-kun,Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung dari pria bersurai seperti lumut yang berprofesi sebagai dokter disana. "Tenang saja,Tetsuya. Yang kudengar, dia terlibat bentrok dengan sekumpulan baku tembak antar yakuza di daerah sekitar Ikebukuro."

"Baku tembak-ssu!? Bukannya itu berbahaya-ssu!?" Kise ikutan panik. "Tidak kok-nyam-nyam ... Mine-chin hanya kelelahan-nyam~"

"Darimana kau tahu,Murasakibara-kun?"

"Dia yang pertama kali tiba disini,Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang harusnya dijawab Murasakibara yang malah dia melanjutkan memakan snack yang sudah penuh di mulutnya.

Krekk... Pintu Unit Gawat Darurat itu terbuka lebar memunculkan sahabat mereka,Midorima Shintaro dengan jas dokternya. Dia terkejut melihat pelangi di depan mata mereka. "Semuanya sudah datang-nanodayo? Cepat sekali ..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Aominecchi,Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise membuka suara duluan. Midorima menghela napas. "Dia ceroboh-nanodayo. Luka tembakan sebelumnya terbuka-nanodayo. Dia hanya menderita patah di kaki,mungkin harus menjalani perawatan-nanodayo."

"Hanya,ya,Mido-chin? Mido-chin sadis juga ..." Midorima melirik Murasakibara. "Jadi,kau ingin Aomine mati-nanodayo!?"

"Sudah,sudah ... Yang penting kita tahu kalau luka Aomine-kun tak terlalu parah..." Kuroko menghela napas lega. Sahabatnya itu selalu saja membuat masalah.

"Apa kita harus diam saja?"

Semuanya melirik Akashi. Akashi terdiam ketika seluruh sahabatnya melirik ke arahnya. "Apa maksudmu,Akashi-kun ...?"

Akashi menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Serahkan saja Daiki kepada Bakagami. Mungkin dia tak akan ceroboh seperti ini."

Semuanya terdiam. Sang pangeran absolute mendukung _gay_?

"Memang kata-kata Akashicchi benar juga-ssu. Kita serahkan saja Aominecchi kepada Kagamicchi-ssu!"

"Kuserahkan padamu,Kuroko." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. "K-Kenapa ... aku?" Lagi-lagi, Kuroko diberikan peran berada di tengah-tengah cahaya tersebut.

"Karena kau bayangan dari mereka berdua,Tetsuya."

Glek ...

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tidak,tidak! Bukan waktu yang tepat menceritakan tentang Aomine sekarang. Jika dia menceritakannya sekarang, suasananya akan kacau. Dia harus menunggu sampai waktunya tiba.

Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan ...

Dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada tanggal 31 Agustus!

~Because Of You!~

Waktunya tiba ...

31 Agustus ...

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit Midorima. Jujur saja,dia tak suka dengan rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatannya dan banyak sekali orang sakit. Kenapa Kuroko akan menceritakannya di rumah sakit? Kenapa Kuroko akan menceritakannya pada saat ulangtahun Aomine? Kenapa harus Kuroko yang menceritakannya? Kenapa tidak Aomine saja yang menceritakannya...? Bukankah ... yang salah disini adalah Aomine?

Kagami ragu. Apa dia akan bertemu dengan Aomine atau Kuroko? Bahkan Kagami sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Aomine. Untuk antisipasi, Kagami membawa hadiah tersebut.

Kring,kring~ Ponsel pintar Kagami berdering menunjukan sebuah e-mail masuk. Dari Kuroko.

" **Kagami-kun, datang ke kamar nomor 109 di lantai 1."**

Kagami mengerutkan dahi. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhnya untuk datang, kenapa tak diantarin atau di tunggu di depan gerbang saja? Dasar Kuroko ... !

Kagami melihat antrian di lift sangatlah padat dan memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat. Bunyi langkah kakinya membuatnya sedikit merinding karena hanya dialah yang melewati tangga tersebut. Udara di dalam rumah sakit cukup dingin membuat kulitnya harus mengatur suhu tubuh Kagami agar tetap stabil setelah berjalan lama di luar yang panasnya begitu menyengat ini.

Kagami berhenti di depan pintu kamar bernomor 109 ini. Kagami tersentak kaget begitu melihat papan nama pasien yang ada di dalamnya.

Aomine Daiki.

Bruk! Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kagami langsung mendorong pintu itu dengan kuat membuat sang penghuni di dalamnya terkejut melihat kedatangan hewan buas ini. Di dalamnya ada Aomine yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan Midorima dengan jas dokternya sedang menaikan kacamatanya ketika melihat Kagami.

"Kau akan membuat pasien di sini serangan jantung,Bakagami!" Midorima sedikit berteriak. Kagami kesal. Padahal dia bertemu dengan Midorima waktu itu...

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu padaku kalau Aomine masuk rumah sakit,Midorima!?"

Midorima menghela napas. "Untuk apa aku memberitahumu-nanodayo?"

"Setidaknya kau harus beritahu padaku!"

"Dengan alasan apa?" Kagami terdiam. Oh,ya? Mengapa dia harus khawatir dengan Aomine? Bukannya mereka mantan musuh di SMA? Bukannya Kagami hanyalah orang biasa saja? Bahkan Kagami belum mendapat gelar salah satu dari 'Kiseki no Sedai' walaupun dia berhasil mengalahkan seluruh tim yang berisikan anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Siapa dia bagi Aomine?

Siapa Aomine bagi dirinya?

"Jawab pertanyaanku-nanodayo!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengkhawatirkan dia?!"

Bruk! Sebuah majalah b**ep melayang diantara wajah Midorima dan Kagami membuat semburat kecil muncul di wajah Midorima dan Kagami hampir mimisan dengan apa yang ada di cover majalah tersebut.

"Ahomineee!" Teriak Kagami dan Midorima hampir bersamaan menatap tajam si pelempar dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian berisik sekali! Midorima,justru suaramu yang bisa membuat orang serangan jantung mati!" Akhirnya Aomine bersuara. Perempatan siku muncul di sudut kening Midorima. "Kau menyalahkanku dan membela Bakagami?! Jangan harap kau akan berada di sini di bawah pengawasanku-nanodayo! Sudah dua kali kau membuatku kerepotan-nanodayo!"

"Dua ... kali?" Kagami sedikit terkejut. "Kau masuk rumah sakit dua kali?!" tanya Kagami ke Aomine. "Dalam bulan Agustus ini-nanodayo."

"Aho!" Kagami melempar majalah b**ep dari Kuroko ke wajah Aomine. "Huo,majalah waktu itu! Arigatou na,Kagami!"

"Kau sudah kurang ajar karena telah menodai Kuroko!" Kagami berteriak membuat Midorima mengerutkan dahi. "Menodai Kuroko ...?"

"Dia memberikan majalah itu kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko membacanya masih dengan ekspresi datar! Coba kau bayangkan,hah?!"

"Yah,kalau dia membacanya dengan ekspresi datar, kan tak apa-apa."

"Bukan begitu! Kau sudah menodai kepolosannya!" Midorima menepuk bahu Kagami. "Tenanglah,Kagami. Sebentar,kutelpon dulu Akashi."

"TIDAKKK!"

~Because Of You!~

"Sudah selesai ributnya?" ujar Kagami terdiam yang sedang duduk di samping Aomine. Walau tampaknya sehat-sehat saja, kakinya masih dibalut perban yang menunjukan kaki kirinya lebih besar daripada kaki kanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja baik! Hanya patah kaki kok,ha haa..." Aomine tertawa garing membuat Kagami tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja ..."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku masuk rumah sakit ...?" tanya Aomine dengan nada ragu tampak jelas dari mulutnya. "Aku ... diberitahu Kuroko. Dia bilang akan menceritakan semuanya ketika tanggal 31 Agustus, di kamar ini. Dan yang didalam adalah Ahomine." Kagami berdecik sebal.

"Tetsu,ya? Dia sudah pergi tadi. Mungkin kau telat."

"Tidak! Dia sendiri yang mengirim e-mailnya!"

Tiba-tiba hening. Aomine tahu itu berarti Kuroko memintanya untuk menjelaskannya semua kepada Kagami. Tentang kesalahannya dan juga tentang ketidakhadirannya di pesta ulangtahun Kagami.

"Maafkan aku,Bakagami."

Kagami mendongakan kepalanya sedikit ke atas, menatap Aomine.

"Jika saja aku tak ceroboh waktu itu, aku pasti sudah bertemu denganmu saat hari ulangtahunmu. Maafkan aku ..."

"Jadi, pertama kali kau masuk rumah sakit itu ... tanggal 2?" Aomine menggeleng. "Ingat kasus pembunuhan pejabat tinggi Tokyo itu? Polisi yang terluka parah itu adalah aku. Maafkan aku... Jika saja aku segera menangkap pelakunya ..."

Kagami menepuk kepala Aomine. "Sudahlah,Aho. Jangan dibahas masalah itu lagi. Jika karena itu, aku tak keberatan kok."

"Tidak! Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak memberimu kabar sama sekali! Aku ... takut kau khawatir padaku ..." Aomine memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Baka!" Kagami sedikit berteriak dan itu membuat Aomine sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak memberiku kabar,itu malah membuat semakin khawatir! Baka,baka!" Kagami sedikit berteriak membuat Aomine tersentak melihat Kagami. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir ..." Aomine memegang pipi Kagami membuat wajah Kagami memerah melihatnya. "U-Urusee!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana hadiah ulangtahunku?"

Krik,krik ...

"Setelah yang kau perbuat denganku,kau masih meminta hadiahhh!?" Kagami sedikit berteriak. "Urusee yo,Kagami! Aku kan hanya meminta hadiah ulangtahunku! Yang lainnya sedang sibuk sampai-sampai melupakanku ..." Aomine memelankan suaranya.

"Tuh, 'kan? Begitulah yang kurasakan waktu itu,Aho!" Aomine tersenyum tipis. "Oh,begini ya rasanya ... Warui naa~ Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meminta maaf ...?"

Kagami terdiam. Bingung mau menjawab apa,lebih tepatnya. Dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aomine, sepertinya Kagami bisa meminta apa saja kepada Aomine.

"A-Aku―" Belum sempat Kagami melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Aomine sudah membungkam mulut Kagami dengan ciuman sekilasnya. "Cukup?" tanyanya di sela-sela ciuman. Wajah mereka masih berdekatan dan Aomine bisa merasakan deru napas dari Kagami.

"L-Lagi ..." ucap Kagami pelan. Aomine tersenyum lebar. "Yosh, aku menyukai uke yang penurut~" Aomine mencium bibir Kagami lagi. Lebih lama daripada sebelumnya dan ciumannya semakin ganas. Lidah si pemuda tan itu memainkan lidah dari si pemuda kulit putih. Tak membiarkan Kagami menghirup napas kembali.

"Ukh ..." Kagami mendesah pelan. Semburat merah sudah semakin jelas di wajahnya. Aomine menghentikan ciumannya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Paduan video *****-nya tidaklah membuatnya mahir dalam hal ini.

Aomine mengelus kepala Kagami yang kini berada di depan dadanya. Dia sama sekali tak bergerak. "Kagami ... D-Daijoubu?" tanya Aomine ragu.

"Ahomine!" Kagami semakin memeluk Aomine. "I-Ittai naa!" Aomine masih merasakan sakit di lengannya. "P-Pelan-pelan,Kagami ... Lukaku masih belum sembuh!"

"Kau yang duluan! Aho!" Kagami berteriak dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Aomine. Aomine tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Kagami.

Kagami sedikit terkejut ketika Aomine membalas pelukannya. Hangat ... Dia sangat senang. Perasaan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalas rasa kecewanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia sangatlah senang.

"Kagami,mau lagi?" tanya Aomine membuat Kagami _blushing_. "T-Tidak! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau belum sembuh ... N-Nanti saja setelah sembuh ..." Kagami menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Yosh,setelah sembuh,kita menikah!"

"E-Eh!?" Kagami terkejut dan menatap Aomine tajam. "K-Kau bercanda, 'kan? P-Pacaran saja belum!"

"Oh,jadi kau ingin pacaran dulu ...?" tanya Aomine sambil mengelus kepala Kagami. "I-Iya. P-Pelan saja dulu ..."

"Haah ... Sayang sekali ... Padahal aku sudah membeli cincin untuk kita berdua ... Sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu ..." Aomine memberikan Kagami sebuah kotak. Kotak yang berisi cincin yang bertuliskan nama mereka berdua ...

"Aomine Daiki & Aomine Kagami"

Kagami terdiam melihat cincin itu. Terlalu senang,perasaannya terbalaskan ...

"P-Padahal,aku hanya bisa memberimu ini ..." Kagami membelikan sebuah tas yang berisi beberapa majalah tet,tot,dan tit. Aomine tersenyum melihat hadiah pemberian Kagami.

"Tak apa-apa,Kagami. Karena aku akan mendapat hadiah besar setelah ini ... " Aomine menggelitik perut Kagami. "H-Hadiah besar ... ?" Aomine tersenyum.

"Kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti ..."

 **~END~**

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Dari chapter 1-4,sebenarnya satu paket. Sudah selesai semua. Tapi,sengaja dipisah chapternya biar lebih mudah bacanya,tapi taktahu juga sih ...

Sengaja dibuat gantung ficnya, gomen na. Karena ini dibuat terburu-buru

Jika sudah lewat tanggal 31, eventnya telat dan aku memiliki beberapa tugas untuk beberapa hari kedepan, karena itulah sengaja kucepatkan.

Tak apa-apa, 'kan?

RnR please~~

Ivychan9


End file.
